The Games We Play
by KPvevo4567
Summary: All the kinky bits...


A/N: This is a total smut fic. M rated. For all you people out there

Chandler came home from work with a plastic bag in his hands.

When he opened his apartment door, he was glad to see that Monica was there, but what he wasn't glad to see Joey.

He knew he needed a distraction. He couldn't let Joey know what he had in his mind, at least till Monica allowed him to do it.

"Hello children" Chandler greeted the two of them.

Monica turned around hearing his voice and walked towards him "I really missed you" she said and reached up to kiss him.

Chandler depend the kiss and pulled Monica up by grabbing her knees "Yeah baby!" they both pulled away when they heard Joey speak.

Both of them gave him their best death glares and with that Joey grabbed his jacket and walked out the door.

"I missed you too, it really was a long day" Chandler said.

Monica was about to answer, but she was cut off when Chandler again pressed a hard kiss on her lips.

She felt him walking and knew that he was walking them towards his bedroom.

He entered the bedroom and shut his bedroom door with his foot. He walked towards his bed and dropped her on it, but they still remained lip locked.

Monica was on her knees, kissing chandler who was still standing on the ground standing with his arms on her waist.

They had their eyes closed and were enjoying the kiss, Monica slightly slid her hands down his pant's belt. As soon as Chandler felt Monica slide her hands down his pant he stopped kissing her.

Monica had a curious look on her face "I want to try something new" said Chandler and tossed her the bag he had held in his hand.

Monica took the bag and found a box "Kinky Games?" Chandler nodded. "What kind of kinky games?" Monica asked.

"Well, we have here are a couple of dice," Chandler explained Monica. "We roll the dice and whatever we come up with, we have to do it, no veto."

"Okay, so who goes first?" Monica asked. "Ladies first" Chandler said in a gentleman voice.

Monica rolled the dice. One of the dice said: 'Ears' and the other one said: 'suck.'

"Easy start come here, Chandler" Monica purred and pulled Chandler on the bed by grabbing him by his tie. Chandler sat on the bed and Monica got up and sat on him.

She put her hands around Chandler's neck and tugged his hair a little. She leaned forward and gently stared to suck his earlobe.

"Chandler, your turn" Monica said as she handed him the dice. "Alright," Chandler agreed as he rolled the dice.

"Ohhh, I got 'above the waist' and 'lick'!" he said with excitement."Monica, it's your turn," Now he purred.

"Remove your jacket and raise your shirt up," Chandler coaxed. "Come on."

Monica was in the middle of removing her jacket when Chandler decided to help her out. With one single move he removed her jacket from her arms.

He grabbed the hem of her shirt and removed as Monica raised her arms above her head, to help him get the shirt off.

Chandler leaned in to kiss her, while his hands travelled back and fiddled with her bra strap

Monica stopped him "It says above the waist and lick, play by the rules" Chandler stopped kissing and worked on her strap.

"Why is it so hard to unhook straps of your new bras, it's always been a mood killer" Chandler said.

He pulled Monica on his lap and tried to look at her bra strap from above her left shoulder. He finally unhooked it and very slowly removed the bra from her arms and threw it by the door.

He looked into her blue eyes and removed the hair covering her eyes and lightly gave her a peck on her lips before he looked down at her boobs.

They were perfectly round and her pink nipples standing erect, waiting for his attention. He leaned down and kissed each of her nipples before he started licking them.

That's why she loved this man, he always treated each of her body part with great care as if they were really fragile unlike most of the other guys. He respected her body and thought of her as a goddess.

"Would you look at that?" remarked Monica. "Someone here has a huge stiffy."

"Hey," Chandler said in his own defense. "Those noises you just made, are good enough to give any guy a boner."

"Well getting a boner means that you have to roll the dice again" Monica spoke.

"Okay, as you wish. Hey, you have an unfair advantage then" Chandler complained picking the dice in his hands.

"In our relationship, I have always had an advantage over you" Monica said winking.

"Obvious yet kinky, delightful lass" Chandler said.

Chandler rolled the dice and got "kiss" and "legs". Chandler looked at Monica who was still on his lap topless while he still wore everything.

Kissing her legs meant she would have to remove her pants and play the rest of the game in just her underwear, while Chandler had all his clothing items on, even his shoes.

Chandler gave Monica a kiss and detangled himself from her while Monica lay down on the bed. He sat on the foot of his bed and gently lifted both her legs and put them on his lap.

He slowly started removing the laces of her converse. He pulled socks out of her legs. She had just painted her toenails with a bright red color nail polish.

Chandler slowly crawled between her legs and unzipped her jeans with his teeth and slowly dragged them down her legs. The only thing Monica now wore was a purple thong.

Chandler picked up her left foot and started kissing her toes very gently while maintaining eye contact with her.

He kissed all the way down her ankles and then preceded kissing her on her calf, he started kissing her all the way up till he reached her underwear.

He was about to kiss her underwear, but Monica knotted her hand through Chandler's hair and pulled him up. "Follow the rules big guy, don't try to cheat".

Chandler quietly obeyed and gave her other leg equal treatment. "Okay, my turn" Monica jumped up and rolled the dice.

She got "Suck" and "Below the waist." She looked at Chandler with a smirk. He had a huge smile on his face.

Chandler stood up and unzipped his jeans. "Wow, look at that, Mr. Big finally makes an appearance" Chandler said to Monica.

Now it was Chandler's turn to lie on the bed, butt naked while Monica situated her face near her boyfriend's penis.

Chandler's erection sprang free and collided with Monica's face. "Suck me," Chandler said in a fierce command.

"Wow!" Chandler gasped as Monica started to deep-throat Chandler's cock.

"Ohhh God," Chandler said as he looked over at Monica. "If this goes on much longer, I am going to cum."

Hearing Chandler's words, Monica quickly stopped what she was doing and pulled him out of her mouth. "We not allowed to cum in this game, are we?" Chandler asked.

"Nope, not until we have removed all our clothes" Monica said. "Damn, I was so close," Candler said as he tried to recover.

"It's your turn, Chandler," Monica said as she gave him the dice. "Oh yippee," said Chandler as he grabbed the dice and gave them a toss.

He rolled "Lips" and "Kiss." "No, that's not fare, that's just going first base," he said because he didn't think his scene would be kinky enough and he was bummed out.

"Don't get upset, Chandler," Monica spoke up. "Well, if you think about it, it doesn't say what set of lips you have to kiss." Monica questioned him.

"That's right. Get over here Mon and take off your panties, that sexy purple thong. I want you so bad" Chandler commanded.

Monica climbed up her boyfriend's body and Chandler flipped them over, so that now he was on top of her.

He gave her a kiss and got on his knees and Monica slid her panties down her legs as Chandler started drooling.

She took her panties and tossed them in his face. "Do you smell my pussy juice?" she said in a sexy voice.

Chandler was not able to breathe, he tried really hard to concentrate "Now, babe. Spread your legs." Monica opened her long sexy legs. "Go careful on me chandler, I just waxed this morning".

Now chandler was suffocated, he fit himself between her legs and tried his best to stay focused, he knew that she was playing with him and hell he knew he would be lying if he denied it, yet he began kissing her pink little slit.

"Oh Mon, I love your lips. They are so pink, juicy and wet," Chandler said as he kissed them.

"Yes, Chandler yes. I want your tongue between them, licking and tasting." I'm cumming, you need to stop." Monica suddenly announced.

"Don't care" Chandler said as he started nibbling on her lips. Monica came in Chandler's mouth. Chandler waited for Monica to recover and passed her the dice.

Monica threw the dice back at him "It's you turn, no cumming or let anyone cum. I told you to stop, but you didn't, so here you go genius"

Chandler picked up the dice and looked at Monica. "Roll the dice nicely, make it a good one."Monica said and winked.

"Oh I will, babe," Chandler said as he shook up the dice, then dropped them out of his hand.

The dice bounced up and down on the table and it landed and showed "Ass" and "Spank." Chandler got a little smirk on his face.

"Come here, baby," he said to Monica. "I always did want to spank you."

"No," Monica objected. "I've been good today."

"No, you haven't, you didn't even let me cum in your mouth, now its punishment time. Show me your sexy little ass" He commanded.

"Honey, will you hurt me?" she asked as she gazed into his eyes.

Of course it's going to hurt. But I promise you're going to like it, I'll stop if you can't bare the pain anymore. Just tell me" He told her in a sexy voice. He reached for her and laid her face-down across his knees.

She braced herself on the bed using her hands and knees so that her pert little ass was on his lap. Chandler grabbed the messaging oil from his side table and began rubbing her buttocks.

"Come on and spank me, Honey. What are you waiting for!" Monica insisted as she couldn't tolerate the massage Chandler was giving her.

It was indeed pure torture, sure it felt nice at first, but all she wanted now were a few spanks.

Chandler groaned as he raised his hand and brought it down on Monica's ass. She let out a little whimper.

He was rock-hard, again, he spanked her again and again. "Oh Chandler, Stop!" Monica suddenly cried out. "It hurts!"

Chandler stopped spanking her and turned her around in his arms. "I'm sorry, I never spanked you or… well anyone, I didn't know how much pressure to apply.

"It's okay Chandler, you did great." Monica stood up from Chandler's lap. "Wow look at that, I'm naked here and you still have your shirt and tie, let's see what can we do about that."

A/N: and I too have started the smut fic series, this was originally going to be a part of TMGU, but I have a better idea for that, plus I don't want to make TMGU a smut fic. I didn't think I could write smut again, but mattney suggested that for 'Paris honeymooning' and I wanted to see if I could write smut again. Please tell me how it is. Should this be a one-shot or a series? Please let me know!


End file.
